Bloody Meeting
by Harco8059
Summary: Drabble... KaZe... b/b... Limes


Bloody Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight and It's Characters

Warning: NC-17, SMUT

"Let's Fucked"

Zero turned to his right, a shocked expression plastered on his face while looking at his lover like his going crazy or something then turned to observed his surroundings, trying to find out if anyone heard it when he was satisfied that no one heard the words that their precious pureblood just uttered to him

He hissed silently but angrily back at Kaname

"Are you insane? Where here for a meeting not for fucking"

That's right… There here for a meeting between the Vampire council and the Vampire Hunter Association… This event was really rare to come and important too…

The two sides decided to join forces in order to vanquished all the worthless Level E… it seems that the Level E increases day after day… too much that it was getting into their nerves not only for the hunters but also the nobles as well…

And for being a pureblood… Kaname Kuran's presence there is so important

That's also goes for… Zero Kiryuu since his a hunter...

Kaname merely smiled at his cute lover's hissed

He looked into Zero's amethyst eyes and said

"I know… but I'm bored and horny…"

He almost laughed at the reaction that Zero gave him

"Let's find a good spot to do it… shall we?" he added calmly

A vein popped at Zero's forehead; really, he was trying to keep himself from strangling his lover 'can this pureblood be so thick? This meeting is way important than his libido' he thought angrily

So instead answering Kaname's request, he choose to ignore him and listen to the meeting ahead

Kaname smirked when Zero tries to ignored him

He leaned over and whispered lustfully at Zero's ear

"Let's go… or I'll fuck you here… "His smirked widen when he feels Zero's body shivered

"Do you want all of them to know that our relationship is not only a mere friendship but more? More deep and more dark? Do you want it hmmm? Me... I won't mind… Since their opinions are worthless to me" he added

He can feel the need from Zero

'Oh boy… My adorable Zero is begging to be fucked'

After a few moments

Zero stuttered "Fine… Let's find a room"

And for that… Kaname smirked for victory and stands up gaining all the attention in the room

"Zero and I, have to research on something… Excuse us" He spoke calmly while dragging Zero with him. Not giving anyone to stop them

When they are out of the room and ear shot at everyone

"Research? What kind of excuse is that?" Zero hissed loudly since he know no one is listening

Kaname just walk straight ahead, not bothering to turn and looked at his angry lover

"Oi… Kana…" he was cut off when Kaname grab his arm and pulled him into a deserted room and showered him hungry kisses and nipped from Kaname

Zero whimpered at the sensation and the next thing he knew

He was on top of the table; all the things on there are thrown into the ground

Kaname's hands are everywhere

"Kana… Wai…" Zero was cut off again and this time by Kaname's tongue dove into his throat

Kaname fastening Zero's pants and shirt like a speed of light

And just like that, all the clothes Zero wore a moment ago can be currently found on the floor

Kaname teased his lover's sensitive neck with kisses, licks and nipped

Slowly but surely, Kaname moved downed on Zero's body devouring every inch of a smooth and creamy skin that belongs to his lover

He found the nipple and licked it and sucked it

Zero just lay there… Top of a table… Naked…. Writhing in pleasure that his lover gave him… but it was not enough… he want more…

"Kaname… S-stop teasing and do it… A-already…" he moaned lustfully

His voice made Kaname stop and looked at Zero

Zero's face was flushed and his eyes were glazed by lust

"I need something to prepare you… love" Kaname pant… He really needs Zero now… He needs to be inside in the tight yet warm hole of his lover

Zero shakes his head "Not needed… I'm fine… Just do it… I'll really need you now… Kaname… need you inside of me…"

And that's it… Kaname snaps, he almost rips his pants and dove inside the hot cavern of his love

"Ah… Zero… Still tight…" he moaned and also rewarded by moaned on his name

There paced are rough and fast… they moan together but Zero's moan was the loudest

After minutes of Kaname thrusting Zero's abused prostrate…. They come together with a moan of each other's name

When they regained their breathing

Zero spoke

"Let's go back to the meeting"

Kaname groaned and muttered

"Bloody Meeting"

END


End file.
